Makasih ya, Near!
by Makoto Kajiwara
Summary: Mello jatoh dikamar mandi dan kerepotan seharian. WARNING: Gaje, garing, OOC, dkk - - Challenge fic from: AnnaYuki :D RNR? :3


**Disclaimer**: Death Note is belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

**Warning**; Gaje, Garing, OOC, dan temantemannya -_-

**Challenge Fic From**: AnnaYuki

_**Makasih, ya Near!**_

_**A Death Note fanfic**_

_**By**_

_**Ryoko Sora**_

Mello memang terlalu ambisius. Near adalah obsesi terbesarnya. Ia akan berusaha sekeras apapun untuk mengejar Near dalam hal apapun. Dalam hal apapun termasuk yang satu ini.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berlari mengejar Near yang berjalan didepannya hingga akhirnya ia berada didepan Near. Mello terus berlari karena takut didahului Near yang sekarang berlari mengejarnya. Mereka terus berlari. Tujuannya hanya satu...

Tujuan mereka adalah...

Kamar Mandi .

"aku duluan, Near!" Seru Mello saat dia sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Untuk hal ini aku kalah, Mello," Ucap Near.

"Haha! Aku duluan, ya! Dadah, Near~~"

'BLAMM!' dan pintu kamar mandi pun ditutup.

Cukup lama Near menunggu didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"Woy, Mell! Cepetan napa? Ngapain didalem? tidur? Ya ampun!" Kata Near jengkel sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Ah, Near! Bentar lagi selesai, kok!" Teriak Mello dari dalam kamar mandi.

Tapi tiba-tiba...

'BRUAAGGHH!'

Terdengar suara seperti ada yang jatuh dari dalam kamar mandi

"Mellooo! Apaan, tuh yang jatuh, Mell?"

"AKU YANG JATOH, NEAR! AKU!"

"MELLO! kamu gak apa-apa?"

"Ya, sakit-lah geblek!"

"Mello! Buka pintunya,Mell buka!"

"apa? NGGAK! Napsu sama aku ya, Near?"

"Yaelah. Bukan!"

"Udah, deh. Aku gak kenapa-napa, ntar lagi mandinya selesai."

Dan tak lama Mello keluar dari kamar mandi dengan jalan yang terseok-seok.

"Beneran gak apa-apa, nih?"

"Iya, bener! Mandi aja,deh kamu sana, Near!"

"Iya, iya..."

Dikamarnya Mello & Near~~

"Aduh, Aduh, duh, aduh..." Mello merintih kesakitan sendirian didalam kamarnya.

'CKLEKK' pintu dibuka.

"Near?"

"Hehe. Iya. Mana yang sakit, Mello?" Kata Near sambil berjalan kearah Mello yang masih memegangi kakinya.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok. Tenang aja. Kau kelewat khawatir."

"Kita kan udah lama kenal. Ya wajar saja kan?"

Mello diam. Tak menjawab perkataan Near.

"Ayo, cepatlah, Mello. Kamu ada kelas Matematika sebentar lagi kan?"

"pergi aja duluan. Aku nyusul."

Mello berjalan sendirian menuju kelasnya saat Near sudah pergi duluan.

Dan kelasnya ada di lantai 3. Kasian sekali hidupnya.

Dengan perjuangan yang begitu gigih sampai hampir mengorbankan nyawa (?) Mello sampai dilantai 3. Didepan pintu kelasnya.

'Cklek' Mello membuka pintu itu.

Dan lalu.

"Melly? Kenapa kamu telat?" tanya gurunya, Buk Netty (kok namanya indonesia bener?) saat dia masuk kelas

"Saya Mello, buk."

"Maaf, kamu kelewat cantik. Saya lupa kamu cowok."

"Ah, ibuk bisa aja." Entah sejak kapan Mello jadi sok imut.

"Ah, sudahlah.."

"Ibuk jangan begitu, saya jadi malu~"

"DUDUK!" Netty mulai kesal.

"Iya, buk. Iya..." Kata Mello sambil berjalan menuju ke tempat duduknya.

Tapi...

"Ibuk, kursi saya mana?"

"ooh. Ambil aja dibawah lagi, repot amat."

"Iya, deh." Kata Mello sambil berjalan kepintu kelas,"Permisi, ya buk."

Dan dengan kakinya yang pincang tadi Mello kembali berjuang dengan gigih untuk turun tangga kelantai 1 dan kembali ke lantai 3 sambil membawa kursi yang berat sendirian dengan kakinya yang terasa sakit sekali. Rasa sakitnya lebih sakit daripada sakit hati.

Mungkin lagunya om Meggy. Z itu tidak sepenuhnya benar jika kita lihat dari apa yang dirasakan Mello sekarang. -_-

Mello kembali ke kelas dan duduk disebelah Matt.

"Mello kakimu kenapa?"

"Sakit. Terkilir kayaknya,"

"Kok, bisa?"

"Tadi pagi aku kepleset di kamar mandi,"

"Ooh... kasian," Kata Matt iba.

"Kasian bener aku, ya Matt?"

"Bukan,"

"Hah?"

"Kasian keramik kamar mandinya, Mell,"

Dan Mello langsung melemparkan Matt ke kutub utara.

**BGM: **_**"Pergi kau keujung dunia~ hipotermia di kutub utara, hilang di samudra antartika~ dan jangan kembali~~(**_**Gita Gutawa-Parasit)**_**"**_

Mello keluar kelas dan berpapasan dengan Near.

"Eeh...Melloo"

"Iya, Near,"

"Udah selesai kelas matematikanya?"

"Begitulah. Kelas biologimu?"

"Juga sudah selesai. Hehe."

"Masih sakit kakimu, Mell?" lanjut Near.

"Ya, masihlah!"

Near langsung merangkul bahu Mello dan menuntunnya berjalan.

"Near?"

"Hehe. Tak apa kan, Mello?"

"Ya, terserahlah." Kata Mello sambil tersenyum.

Mello dituntun Near saat berjalan melalui koridor Wammy's House, menuju kamar mereka. Selama itu, banyak orang-orang melihat mereka dengan tatapan Ya-ampun-pinter-pinter-taunya-abnormal.

Dan kalau Mello nggak lagi kerepotan, ia pasti sudah melemparkan orang-orang itu ke kutub utara seperti yang dilakukannya pada Matt dan BGM lagu Gita Ketawa tadi akan muncul lagi di fic ini.

"Mello? Kamu sama Near, ya?"Kata seorang gadis kecil saat berpapasan dengan Mello dijalan.

"Eh? Linda?"

"Aahh.. aku mencintai orang yang salah..." gumam Linda dengan suara pelan.

"Kau bilang apa, Linda?" Tanya Mello. Near daritadi diam saja.

"Ah, ah, tak ada, Mello. Lupakan saja."

"Yasudahlah. Aku pergi. Bye, Linda,"

Mello dan Near pun pergi dan akhirnya sampai di kamar mereka.

"Aah, Kau berat sekali, ya Mello," kata Near kemudian melepaskan Mello dari rangkulannya.

"Sialan!"umpatnya.

"Eh, Near. Makasih, ya,"

"Buat?"

"Ya, karna kamu udah merhatiin aku. Selama ini gak ada yang merhatiin aku sampe kayak gitu. Kamu peduli banget sama aku. Aku jadi ngerasa... ngerasa... aku gak sendiri. Masih ada yang mau khawatir sama aku,"jelas Mello panjang lebar.

"ya, sama-sama. Tak apalah, Mell. Kita kan temen," ucap Near sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hehe. Near, tapi... kamu... kamu gak napsu sama aku kan, Near?"Mello menanyakan pertanyaan dodol yang tidak semestinya ditanyakan oleh orang yang berada di jalur ke 2 calon penerus L.

"YA KAGAKLAH! GILA! AKU INI STRAIGHT TAU, STRAIGHT!"

"Haha. Ya... aku kan Cuma bercanda. Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Near. Kamu teman yang baik," Kata Mello sambil nyengir.

"Sama-sama,Mello. Aku seneng, kok punya temen kayak kamu,"

-FIN-

A/N:

Hai~ *wave*

Fic gaje nan garing ini saya kerjain dalam waktu 3 jam buat menuhin challenge dari AnnaYuki :DD

Dan lagi, fic ini berdasarkan kisah nyata waktu saya jatoh dikamar mandi dan hari itu saya mesti lomba spelling bee dan besoknya harus latihan paskibra. -_- malaaaangg~~~ malangnya anakmu~~~ (?)

Saya ngetik fic ini waktu bolos dari latihan paskibra karna kaki sialan ini masih sakit. Gak mungkin saya ngelatih adek kelas dengan jalan yang pincang-pincang. Imej saya sebagai kakak kelas yang keren bisa hancur. Owowowow. Dan kesialan karna kaki sialan ini juga waktu saya lomba spelling bee. Saya udah telat, nyampe-nyampe disuruh naik kelantai 3, nyampe lantai 3 gak ada kursi, turun lagi ngambil kursi kebawah, dan pas udah PW dia lantai 3 disuruh turun kebawah karna lombanya di lantai 1 dan lantai 3 itu Cuma buat nunggu aja. -_-

Okelah. Dan buat AnnaYuki maaf banget kalo jadinya ancur begini~ tetep review, ya. yang jelek jelek juga gapapa. Wong fic nya emang ancur -_-

Sip! Review? :D


End file.
